ANSCF: A Not So Common Ending
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Jess' life is spiraling down once more. This time their mom brings home another man and a girl at school just, won't leave them alone. Even worse, Jess will soon end up on the streets, with his biological dad and George out and about. How will Jess cope with all these new hardships?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Remember me? The kid with the worst life? Probably not. It's been awhile. It's been awhile since I had problems. Luckily, I got hit with new problems recently. Let me tell you about them. But first, let me give you a small refresher of what happened before and after everything went to hell.

First, my mom fell in love with this guy, that hated my guts. As usual. But he and my mom both _loved_ each other. He teased me, threatened me, hurt me verbally, but in the end, got so drunk, abused both me and my mom. Did I mention he was pretty loaded? Well, he was bailed out of jail recently and I've been a nervous wreck ever since. My mom makes sure I'm safe as can be, always in her sight, and doors locked 24/7 of the time. But, he knows where we live! How can I relax when the guy could be right around the corner?

Anyways, after he was put in jail and we both recovered, I've lived a very peaceful life for about two years, (despite the worries of George) and I'm turning 18 soon excitedly. It's nice just being my mom and I. The only issue, is that my mom is very lonely. I mean, I don't blame her. She goes to work early, comes home late, and comes home to a silent house, and me. Not that she hates me, don't get me wrong. I think she is just very bored? I don't know. But she has been looking around..

My mom is pretty much the only family I like to speak about, and I thought it was just going okay with the two of us. But then she came home one night with a guy in his 30's it seemed. He seemed really nice, but with my trust issues, I did not like him one bit. His kindness was too, _kind_. I once started to get up to get a glass of water, and he just told me to sit back down and got it for me. Like, how crazy is that? I guess this is kinda where this story is gonna start off? I don't know. Most of it is me venting about how shitty my life is, but honestly, after a while, I started liking the guy.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, staring out the window, waiting for my mom to come home. I guess it does get pretty boring for me if I can't talk to Josh during the day, but when my mom comes home, I feel more safer. I mean, the house locked up with deadlocks at each door is pretty safe, but you just never know with this guy. Once he had been bailed out of jail, my life and my emotional state just plummeted. My anxiety built up and my mom took notice right away that I wasn't caring for myself once again, so she did all she could, and I'm grateful for that. Watching the sun set in a silent house gave me the shivers. I closed the curtains just in time to hear the back door click and open. She was home. I got up from the couch to greet her, but instead, I was greeted with her, and another man. He was a tall man with a trimmed small beard and short hair. However, he was your basic average lumberjack honestly. He wore green flannel and dark jeans.

"Jess, I know this is very late notice, but this here is Owen. I met him tonight at the bar. He's very nice."

I didn't say a word.

"Nice to meet you, Jess. Owen Baxter." Owen held out his hand for me to shake with a smile. I cautiously shook it.

"He's in a small pickle right now, so he'll be staying the night." Mom said. Thank god. This meant she didn't have him as boyfriend material. Hopefully.

"You two have a lovely home. Where will I stay?" Owen asked, fixing his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"In our guest room of course! Let me show you." Mom walked him down the hall to said room, and I could only stand there, not able to utter a word. I mean, he seemed nice, but I hated it when she just brought home people like this. The last time this happened, the guy went to jail. I decided to slink to my room while they were busy and got myself ready for bed. Hopefully, this nightmare would be over in the morning.

Nope.

Apparently he had to stay longer, house issues or something he said. It was getting repaired? I don't know. I had come to get breakfast and he was sitting at the table with my mom and a cup of coffee. The last time I smelled hot coffee, was when George drank it. My mom and I both liked iced. I began to instantly feel numb as I tried to push the thought away and appear.

"Mornin', Jess!" he smiled at me when I came in. My mom greeted me the same.

"Morning.." I greeted timidly.

"Your mom tells me you play cello? That's really neat." Owen said.

"They love, to make covers of songs. You should just hear some of the ones they play." Mom said.

"Oh, y-yeah, I do make covers." I said, awkwardly grabbing a seat at the table. This was strange. He thinks it's neat?

"I'd love to hear something sometime. Well, maybe after you get used to me first, huh?" he chuckled a little at that. Did he know how reluctant I was with new people? Now just what was my mom telling this guy?

"Uh, yeah, sure." I was just blabbering at this point. It was only then did I realize there was no way I was going to play a song for him. I definitely did not put much thought into my answer.

"I can't wait." Owen smiled. His smile made me shiver. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Let me know if you guys like this series i got going here, becasue im really enjoying it yo


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, my mom had taken him out for a tour of our town, because apparently he had just moved or whatever. Now I understood his issue with his house, but like, get a motel or something, right?

I figured they would take a while, so I decided to work a little more on the recent cover I was trying to do. It was a little tricky, but it was of the song, Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling. I was trying to play it in lower notes and a tad bit slower, and as I was playing, using my own notes, Owen and my mom came home early, and were listening without me knowing, of course.

I had finished the song finally, and felt really good about it, so I was about to turn on my recorder and record the song when my mom and Owen stepped in and made me jump.

"That was very beautiful, hon." Mom said, smiling.

"That was better sounding than I expected. You are very talented." Owen said with a smile as well. I wasn't sure how to deal with all this attention so I just nodded. I knew my mom liked the music I made but hearing it from Owen was really weird. I mean, the last guy hated my cello so much he freaking destroyed it.

They left me alone so I could record, but now that I knew they were gonna listen in, I felt insecure. So I trucked on outside to record in my van.

Funny thing about my van, its an old conversion van, and I'm not even sure how old it is. All I know is it's rusty and not very shiny. I got it from George as a present for getting my driver's license, and he thought of it as a joke. Little did he know, the thing was great for me and my cello. It was big, roomy, and actually pretty reliable.

I opened the back doors and climbed in. The silence in the back was great too for recording. There were seats on the side for me to conveniently sit and play. I went at it once the doors were shut.

Once I finished the song, I stopped the recording and looked at my watch. Dang, already 4 in the afternoon. I really liked to extend songs. I wrapped up my cello in it's extra case and left it in the van. I locked up the van and hurried to the house. Once inside, I saw my mom and Owen on the couch. Kissing. Did I ever tell you I was prone to fainting?

The next thing I know, my mom is hovering over me, scared out of her mind, trying to get me awake. Owen had a glass of water in his hand, which he set down seeing I was awake.

"Jess? Jess, are you alright? Owen call 911!" Mom freaked.

"Wait, wait.. I'm- fine..." I stuttered, feeling my head throb but tried to sit up. I hated the hospital. I rubbed the back of my head and my mom gave me a really tight hug. It's been awhile since I have fainted, but yes. I do faint. Usually when I see something insanely scary, or, like what I just saw a moment ago.

"Let's get them to the couch and off the floor." Owen said. He proceeded to then help me stand with the help of my mom. They grabbed my arms and my legs did not want to work then, so I fell forwards into Owen. They both led me to the couch and I fell against it.

"Still 911?" Owen whispered to mom. I heard.

"No, no, no, no hospital.." I muttered, rubbing my face with a hand. "No hospital. I'm fine."

"Uh, I've had them faint a few times, and they are usually okay after a while of rest." Mom said.

Now, the reason I hate hospitals, is not because of the doctors or the nurses or the procedures. The reason I hate hospitals has to do with the fact the last time I went to one, was the time George hit me in the face with a broken alcohol bottle. I was asleep while recovering, and I had a nightmare about George, and once I woke up, I saw a doctor taking out my IV thing from my arm. For a split second I thought that doctor was George, and I freaked. Out. It's not the doctor's fault, by any means, I'm just still a bit freaked out still from that situation. I know it's really a weird thing to hate the hospital for, but, that's me.

"If you're sure." Owen responded. I was leaning on the armrest of the couch, thinking about the moment I had witnessed moments before I fainted. Oh yeah, Owen was totally a guy that was just over for a few days for house repairs. More like George's situation all over again.

Once I gained enough courage, I looked up at my mom who was still right next to me by the couch, and ever so softly, I asked, "Can I ask what happened between you two before I fainted?"

Boy, did that catch my mom off guard. She looked over at Owen and he sighed. Awkward.

"Jess, I'm sorry about that." Mom said. "But, I don't know, I just feel like we click so well."

I looked over at Owen, and he smiled at me. "I would love every minute being apart of this family. I promise on my life to take care of you just like your mom does."

I stared at Owen for a moment, before straightening myself up a bit. I couldn't even speak.

Owen sat down next to me and looked down at the ground. "I would like to think of myself as your stepdad, actually, not, what is it, step-stepdad? The last guy wasn't worthy of that title, so let's forget about him."

Anybody else who was full of hate would have gotten up and walked out. Me? I decided to give this dude a chance. Anyone who wants to forget about George, is worthy to me. I nodded slowly, before saying gently, "I do my best to forget about George all the time."

Owen gave me a really confused look. "Who's that?"

It took me a moment to realize what he was doing before laughing a little. "I don't know."

He shrugged and smiled. "No use remembering something that has no use to us."

That sentence struck me in the most weirdest way. The way that I still haven't gotten it out of my head. It was so simple and yet, so true.

My mom smiled at our bonding moment and sat half on the arm rest of the couch, so I was in between. "We make a perfect family." She said softly, leaning over me and wrapping an arm around Owen, who has scooted closer.

"Wait, you guys are getting married this soon?" I questioned. It had only been, what, a day?

"No, no!" My mom laughed. "I'd like to know more about him first! But, can't we consider us family anyways? Stronger than friends."

I shrugged. I was feeling a bit better about this whole situation all of a sudden. "Sure."

Owen broke the bonding moment. "I think you need to get some rest after what you just went through, however." He stood up and lent me his hand. I agreed right away. Yes, I was more awake, but I still didn't have the energy I had before the faint spell. I took his hand and after standing a little wobbly with the help of my mom, they both led me to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the faint spell I had, life has been kinda, good actually. Surprisingly. Every little thing Owen would do for me unnecessarily I liked him a little more. Except the time when he insisted he would get me a glass of water. Like, I can walk.

But the tension in the house kinda lifted for me. I still got nervous around his hot coffee but other than that, I didn't jump when he touched me, I didn't try to avoid him when we were in a room together, he never made fun of me for anything. It was actually, okay. Soon school would start again and I have been having small panic attacks, thinking about George finding me at some point out of the house, but Owen's been reassuring me through those too. I felt safe for once with someone other than my mom.

College started, and I've been having issues all over again. But this time, they're, kinda different. An issue I never really dealt with before. This new girl came up to me one day and started hitting on me. And, in my book, is a no no. I tried to tell her I really wasn't interested but she wasn't having it. I'm agender. I'm not a gender. She just doesn't, get it. It brought me to the point where I faked being sick. I couldn't handle it. I tried talking to my mom about it but, what can you do about something like that?

Her name is Lydia, and she just doesn't. Leave. Me. Alone. Like I have no problem in friendzoning her, but, she doesn't take no for an answer. It's very, very uncomfortable for me. At least she uses my preferred name. I give her credit for that.

"Good morning, Jess!" She sang in a cheerful voice one morning before classes. I groaned and slapped my phone on my forehead.

"Morning, Lydia." I could have ignored her, but I was raised to be nice. Maybe I could get those new Airpods and hide the fact I have them in by using a hat...

"What cha doing?" She asked, sitting next to me at the table. Too close. I wanted to scoot over.

"Just, playing on my phone.." I started. I was trying to keep the convo simple. She didn't.

"Are you busy tonight? I wanna do something. I've been bored for too long." That set me off. Hell no.

"Uh, I just remembered, I gotta be somewhere." I muttered absentmindedly. I've had enough of this girl. I stood up and low and behold, she stood up along with me.

"My class doesn't start in a while-" I cut her off.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'll go by myself." She was going to give me an attack I just knew it. I had to get away. I couldn't stand her anymore. I left the room and hurried out of there. My class didn't actually start until half an hour, but what's wrong with going early? Nothing at all, if it meant getting away from Lydia.

Lydia told me the times of all her classes so I made sure to stay away. I've had enough of this girl and decided to go to the principal if she continued again. I wasn't going to let it continue.

After my classes I hightailed it out of there. I got in my van and before I could even start it up she was frickin there. Just, right there by my window. I about called 911.

She motioned to me to roll down my window and I hesitantly did so. "Jess, where ya goin'?"

"Home." I said quickly. No, I was going to travel to Europe. I wish.

"Got anything planned? I wanna hang out."

"Yeah, actually, I'm hanging out with a friend of mine." Okay, so the only friend I have is Joshua. So what?

Before I continue, I think I need to clear up some confusion about Josh. He, isn't actually real. I hate to even say that, but he isn't. He's like, a part of my imagination. I like to think of him though as a part of me, my mind. I met him when I was real young after my biological father was sent to jail, and he's been a comfort to me ever since then. My mind even created a last name for him, Ritter. I like to think I was actually Joshua in a past life and he or myself, comes to see how the new life is going. I don't know. But I would gladly use Joshua as an attempt to get away from Lydia.

"Can I join? What's their name?"

"Uh, no, it's just our thing, ya'know? We play video games and I think we're going out somewhere, uh, school related." I completely made that up. I haven't played a video game in a long time.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Have a good time!" She smiled and went away. Finally. I started my van and got the heck out of there. If I had to, I would hide in my van. It could be my second home in order to keep hidden from Lydia.

* * *

"Jess, someone's at the door for you! Lydia?" Owen called. I almost fainted. What did she not understand about no?

My mom came by my door as I poked my face out.

"Is she the one?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "I'm not home." I whispered. Thanks to mom for saving the day.

"Lydia, Jess is kind of busy right now." Mom said, going to the door.

"Aw, okay. Just making sure. I'm just really bored."

"I know, but they can't hang out right now. Maybe another time." Great. Yeah, thanks mom. More like maybe another time after I'm dead.

"Okay, I'll check tomorrow." She smiled and left.

"Jess? Who is this girl?" Owen asked, peeking into my room where I lay defeated on my bed.

"Lydia, the worlds creepiest and insane girl." I muttered. "I really want her to leave me alone but she never takes no for an answer." I shot up in realization. "How the heck does she know where I live?" I raised my arms.

"Have you talked to a teacher about it at all?"

"No, not yet. But I will. She freaking came to my house." I sighed and rubbed my face. This was fantastic.


End file.
